callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S-12
The S-12 (referred to as rhino in the game files) is a bullpup fully-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The S-12 can be found in the campaign, mostly in the hands of the KVA. Multiplayer The S-12 is the second shotgun unlocked, at level 6. This is extremely early in the Prestige, and can see some extensive use without the use of a Permanent Unlock token. The S-12 has the lowest damage-per-shot of all shotguns. The S-12 fires eight pellets per every shot, and this number can be modified through damage variants. At any range shorter than around 6 meters, the S-12 will deal 20 damage, requiring five pellets to get a one-shot kill. Between around 6 meters and 15 meters, the S-12 will deal 15 damage, mandating seven pellets to score a one-shot kill. At any range farther than around 15 meters, the S-12 will cease to do any damage. This damage is quite mediocre, and the S-12 will rarely get a one-shot kill in Core game modes, and will always require two pellets to kill in Hardcore game modes. However, the S-12 has an extremely high rate of fire for a shotgun, at 600 RPM. This makes the S-12 kill rather quickly and consistently in close-quarters combat in order to counterbalance the lower-than average damage per pellet. The S-12 is a somewhat inaccurate shotgun. The hip-fire cone is large, and shouldn't be relied upon unless in extremely close engagements. Aiming down the sight with the S-12 will tighten the hip-fire cone immensely, but the S-12 has high recoil for a shotgun, kicking at an extreme vertical bias, and the S-12 also suffers from extreme amounts of gunkick. The iron sights are bizarre, but are acceptable considering the S-12's close quarters combat nature. It should be noted that the S-12's hip-fire spread is increased slightly when sprinting with the Gung-Ho perk enabled. The S-12 has decent handling traits. The user will move at the default movement speed of 100%, the user will aim down the sights in 200 milliseconds, and the S-12 reloads from a magazine, and reloads rather quickly. It should be noted that it has no empty reload animation, as it is the same as the tactical reload animation. The S-12 has the second largest magazine capacity of all of the shotguns, at 8 rounds per magazine. However, due to the S-12's high rate of fire, these 8 rounds will be used up extremely quickly. The S-12 has the potential to increase to a colossal 15 rounds if the player uses Extended Mags and the Compliant/'Whirlwind' variants. The S-12 starts off with 32 rounds by default (8 rounds in the magazine and 24 extra rounds), divided between four magazines. This amount of ammunition will not suffice for long amounts of time, so Scavenger is highly advised in that regard. The S-12 has the usual assortment of attachments available for a shotgun. The optical attachments are functionally pointless due to the S-12's close quarters nature. The Foregrip can help in controlling the S-12's recoil, but compared to other attachments available, offers a severely smaller benefit. The Laser Sight is a good attachment to use if the user will hip-fire the S-12 constantly. However, it sees less benefit when a player aims with the S-12, as that tightens the hip-fire cone to a more significant degree. The Parabolic Microphone isn't very useful in Hardcore game modes, but in Core, it can be very helpful when playing a scout-esque role, as it can help the user locate and secure potential kills. The Stock and Quickdraw Grip attachments enhance the S-12's handling traits, by increasing the strafe speed up to 100%, and by making the aim down sights time a swift 100 milliseconds. The Stock isn't recommended unless the player will aim for a significant amount of time; however, the Quickdraw Grip is a great attachment for snap-aiming, as the player usually won't be aiming for too long, and will want to aim as fast as possible in order to better control the S-12. Advanced Rifling is a deadly attachment on the S-12, increasing the 20 damage range out to around 7 meters, and increasing the 15 damage range out to around 19 meters. This attachment can be extremely beneficial for the S-12, as it allows the user to tackle enemies that would have been outside of their reach beforehand. The Suppressor guts out a key component of the S-12's range and makes it somewhat dangerous to use, but the stealth benefit proves to be quite useful at times, as the user will constantly need many shots to kill a a few enemies. Extended Mags is an extremely useful attachment on the S-12, increasing the magazine capacity to 12 rounds. This allows user to kill more enemies before having to reload, and gives them more ammunition at the start, should they not want to use Scavenger. In conclusion, the S-12 is a weapon that depends heavily on attachments and ammunition in order to hold its own on the battlefield. With reloads being so frequent, and the low damage, the user must be prepared to have their S-12 ready for engaging enemies. However, it is almost unparalleled in lethal power up close, and can easily kill unsuspecting enemies in close quarters gunfights. The S-12 has good variants to offer. The Whirlwind increases the rate of fire to 705 RPM, and increases the magazine capacity to 10 rounds, placing emphasis on the S-12's strengths and making it a deadly weapon up close. However, the Whirlwind has a 20% wider hip-fire cone, and the sprintout time is 165 milliseconds instead of the usual 150 milliseconds. Combining the Whirlwind with Extended Mags, as mentioned before, will increase the magazine capacity to a whopping 15 rounds. The Laser Sight can be very helpful as the Whirlwind has 20% reduced hip-fire accuracy, making it harder to get a kill at close-to-medium range. The Compliant is very similar to the Whirlwind in that it increases the magazine capacity to 10 rounds, but doesn't increase the RPM or the hip-fire spread. This is a more reliable variant of the S-12, and can be useful if the user wanted to conserve ammunition more effectively. The Compliant's only downside is a small increase in sprint-out time, which isn't hindering in any way. The Tiger Blood increases the rate of fire to 750 RPM, and decreases the sprintout time to 135 milliseconds. However, the hip-fire cone is 10% wider. Due to the massive fire rate and recoil, it is recommended to use Extended Mags to makes reloading less frequent considering the higher firing rate and a Foregrip in order to counteract the accuracy deficiency. The Quiet Time has an integral Suppressor and its fire rate is increased to 666 RPM, making it very deadly in close quarters engagements. However, it suffers from a shorter range due to the suppressor, and has a 165 milliseconds sprintout time compared to the average 150 milliseconds. The Galant gives the player two extra starting magazines (resulting in 40 rounds in starting loadout), making the use of Scavenger less necessary. However, the sprint-out time is 180 milliseconds instead of 150, a negligible effect. The Vengeance comes with an integrated Foregrip, making recoil more controllable. As well, hip-fire accuracy is increased by 10%, allowing the player to more effectively engage at close range without aiming. Like the Whirlwind, the sprint-out time is raised to 165 milliseconds, which is barely noticeable. This is a good variant to use if one was willing to use a Foregrip on their class, but is otherwise not very good, as it takes up an attachment slot that could very well be used for something else but also saves a point in a player's class. Exo Survival The S-12 appears in Exo Survival. It is unlocked at round 16, and costs 3 upgrade points. After an update, it is now used by enemy Grunts after the map is flipped, replacing the Tac-19. Exo Zombies The S-12 appears in Exo Zombies, abeit a slightly slower fire rate. It is available via the 3D Printer. It has a magazine capacity of 10 rounds and holds 80 rounds in reserve. It, the Blunderbuss and the CEL-3 Cauterizer are the only shotguns available from the 3D Printer, the two others (the Tac-19 and the Bulldog) being found off-wall. Performance of the S-12 is questionable. The S-12 offers a fully-automatic fire mode along with a good fire rate, granting the weapon a fair time-to-kill. However, the weapon has relatively low damage. Another downside is that the mere 10-round magazines will make reloads quite frequent, and due to the average damage, the player will likely need either Full Reload to recover their ammunition, or another weapon after one or two rounds. On the other hand, the S-12's fast TTK will prove to be very helpful against groups of zombies as it will allow the player to deal a good amount of damage in a short time, something the other shotguns will perform with more difficulty. Considering the common reloads and small ammunition reserve, Exo Reload and Exo Stockpile are recommended to use with the S-12. Upgrading the weapon to Mk10 will grant the S-12 the Extended Mags attachment, making the weapon more durable. With a good amount of upgrades the S-12 will prove to be a devastating weapon at close range, outclassing other shotguns when the player is confronted by large amounts of zombies. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Exo Zombie Attachments * Target Enhancer (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) * Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 7 upgrade) * Extended Mags (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Gallery S-12 AW.png|The S-12 in first person S-12 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights S-12 reloading AW.png|Reloading Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns